


Tomarry | Harrymort Discord Daily Drabble Collection

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Medical Professionals, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Serial Killers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've posted to the tomarry | harrymort discord chat that I'm posting on ao3 so more people can access them. This is basically where I put plot bunnies I'm too lazy to fully write out.Note: Tags cover all drabbles so one drabble won't really have everything I've added as a tag.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/16/2017  
> Prompt: Both  
> Relevant tags: Serial Killers, Medical Professionals, Indian Harry Potter  
> ~340 words

“Both?” Harry asked. 

“Both.” Tom said. “Together the two of us will make the world a beautiful place.” 

Harry poured more rubbing alcohol on Tom’s wound than was necessary and his “patient” did not even give him the little victory a wince would have been.

Instead, Tom continued to smile at Harry in his usual adoring way. 

Tom had been Harry’s patient once, but now he was functionally Harry’s captor. Harry had saved Tom’s life by surgically removing a bullet from the man’s brain. Little had he known that the man would express his gratitude by intrusively embedding himself into Harry’s life. That was the least of Tom’s faults. No, the worse things were the murders. 

Harry had other patients, a middle school boy who was a now an orphan because he and his father had been struck by a drunk driver, and a woman whom Harry knew was a victim of gruesome spousal abuse because he had to patch up her injuries. 

Shortly after Harry had treated those patients, the drunk driver was found dead in his cell, and the woman’s husband discovered strung up in his garage. 

Harry had thought those deaths were a coincidence and that he only happened to be related to both in a way.

He thought so until Tom showed up in his house holding a diary he was keeping to track “their” progress toward improving society. In the day time Harry would save the worthy, at night Tom would purge the vile. 

Harry was close to having a panic attack though he hasn’t had any since medical school. He found himself thinking of his father. Become a doctor Harry, make the world a better place. That was what his father had told him, but Harry had known what he really meant was Dev Chaudhary’s son is going to be a doctor and I can’t let him show me up!

Well, Harry thought. This is what my medical degrees have earned me. There’s a fucking serial killer in my bedroom, dad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/21/2017  
> Prompt: Something Forgotten  
> Relevant Tags: Supernatural Elements  
> ~630 words

The churchyard grim was something forgotten by humans, but that did not mean Sirius ever neglected his task. It was believed that the first person buried in a new churchyard would have to guard it from the Devil every night. To save a human from such a burden, four hundred years ago when the churchyard was originally built, he had been a black hound, buried alive and sacrificed as the first burial. 

Many things had changed over the years, but through the expansions and remodels, Sirius dutifully guarded the souls buried at rest in his churchyard. But now, there was something he could not fight. There were plans by a large and powerful real estate development company, to demolish the church and to build a shopping mall in its place. Everyone of the churchyard would be dug up, moved and relocated to a new churchyard, somewhere else. 

But while there were records of the people buried there, none existed of the grim. Sirius knew that allowing the company to go through with its plans would be a mistake, no one would think to dig him up first and to put him in first into the new yard and as a result a human spirit would be forced to take on the duty he had carried out for the last 400 years. 

He survived only in memories. Fortunately, Harry Potter was aware of Sirius because he had been told by his father. Harry helped Sirius by informing Hermione, a human student with a strong belief in the democratic process, who proceeded to petition to have the church and its yard preserved as a historical site.

Snape, as a vampire, had gone to the town hall meeting in the middle of the day in order to give his thoughts in favor of saving the church to the open hearing. Sirius appreciated the effort though he knew it was about self-preservation more than anything else. The grim guarded church, his home - their home, was one of the few places the Devil couldn’t reach the vampire.

But even with everyone’s efforts, the permit to demolish the church was acquired. 

Pushed to the point of desperation, Sirius turned to Tom, who he had only trusted because of Harry, and informed him of the location of his burial place, so that Tom could dig up his remains and bury it first in the new graveyard plot before any other remains could be relocated before him.

Sirius only realized something had gone horribly wrong after Tom had acquired his remains and the grim found himself being carried in the wrong direction. 

“Where are you taking me?” Sirius growled from where he was trapped in the bones he had been for centuries. “This is not the right way, Riddle.” 

“Of course not. If I listened to you my plans would be ruined,” Tom said, “Riddle…that name is - ”

“Your father’s, so is your first.” Sirius said. He knew the name of everyone buried in his churchyard. 

“Yes, he was the last one buried in your little graveyard,” Tom said, “so I don’t think it’ll take much for me to convince the managers he should be the first out...and first into the new graveyard.” 

Sirius howled in rage, aware of Tom’s intentions. “You know what I do and you would have your own father suffer it?” 

“Yes. Frankly, I find your loyalty and commitment infuriating,” Tom said, “One of the only things I found solace in was my belief that my father was burning in Hell somewhere, being tortured by the Devil, but now I hear all these years he’s been at a peaceful rest because of some dog spirit? I won’t stand for it. Now tell me your landfill preference.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8/26/2017  
> Prompt: Fae  
> Relevant Tags: Indian Harry Potter , Fae & Fairies  
> ~710 words

Harry visited the new King of the Winter Court in the fall. He heard the King went by Voldemort, but from the start, to Harry, the man on the throne was called Tom.

They were both changelings - humans raised by fae but not fae themselves, and had been childhood acquaintances. 

Of the four courts: the Hufflepuff Spring Court, the Gryffindor Summer Court, the Ravenclaw Autumn Court, and the Slytherin Winter Court, Harry was a child of Gryffindor, raised by the Faerie Queen Titania while Tom had been of the Winter Court, taken in by the Faerie Queen Rhoswen. 

Harry recalled the first time he had seen Tom’s pale, winter snow skin - so different from his own warm, chestnut hue. For as long as Harry could remember, he had been pitted against Tom, and Tom against him, from the moment they met, by the Queens as an expression of the rivalry between Summer and Winter. 

If a comparison was made now Harry would say Tom was ahead. He was a Faerie King, one of the four Lords while Harry was a knight, even if he was the head of the Summer Knights. 

Seven years ago, Titania had gone to visit the human world, and Harry lost her protection. There was no news of any return, nor did anyone know where she had gone.

For all her gifts and cruelties, Harry missed her. When he was old enough to understand and to ask, Titania had answered him that his mother had died of childbirth. Titania had been close friends with his birth mother and opted to raise her friend’s son. 

Titania had told him other things, of Oberon’s jealousy, and how when Harry was a toddler, the Summer King had been envious of Harry receiving the Fairy Queen’s love and attention. She had ignored her husband while crowning Harry with flowers, and in retaliation he had sent his servant Puck to poison her eyes with a flower juice that made her fall in love with the first living creature she saw, a donkey-headed man. But in spite of Oberon’s schemes, she insisted on keeping Harry. 

But now in her absence, Harry had been harshly pushed by the Summer King Oberon into his knighthood. Oberon had gotten what he wanted of Harry, a henchman and a knight of his train, to trace the forests. Though Harry was a favored henchman because of his competency, he was aware of the loathing Oberon held for him. 

Harry needed help. He needed allies. That was he was now here, in his old friend’s court. 

Of the Fae Courts, Slytherin, the Winter Court, deigned to mingle with humans the least. Tom’s inclusion into their ranks was unusual, even more so now that he was their king. It had been a contest of skill - if it had been by voiced vote, Harry doubted Tom would have won. Tom had changed his name, and ran his court well, but there were grumblings. A changeling, a human, was their lord? But Harry had witnessed the match and had seen how Tom had tricked his opponent. The moment they had turned into a mouse to attack the wheat Tom had transformed into, Tom had effortlessly shifted from the swaying grain into the form of a pitiless serpent, catching his rival before they could react.

“Harry, you made it through the blizzard all by yourself?” Tom said, “That’s surprising.”

“Surprising?” Harry echoed.

Tom vaguely gestured at Harry’s form. Harry had taken off his heavy cloak, mask and gloves. His face and hands were visible. 

“You’re of the Summer Court.” Tom said. 

“Oberon has made sure I learned of the cold, I can withstand it,” Harry said, “But I wonder how you would fare an hour out in the sun at the height of Summer? No, just half an hour and your famous snow-like complexion would - ”

Harry was rendered silent by the sudden impact of a snowball into his face. He staggered back and brushed the powder off, looking at the face of the person who had launched it. Voldemort’s expression was as cold as his season, but there was a quirk to his lips. 

Harry sighed. There was hope yet, otherwise that would have been an icicle in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/7/2017  
> Prompt: Creature Riddle
> 
> Inspired by Spirited Away  
> Warnings: mention of suicide attempt
> 
> ~1040 words

Harry’s parents died when he was young and he lived with his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys, ever since. His uncle was rich and owned many factories, several of which were located near Whinging-Hangleton’s Riddle River, and into which waste and byproducts were dumped. Despite being wealthy, Harry’s uncle did not provide adequately for Harry, who was little more than a servant rather than a nephew. Harry received hand-me-downs from his cousin Dudley and stale bread. Uncle Vernon could hire a housekeeper and he could recycle and reduce the pollutants of his factories instead of afflicting the environment, but he did neither for the same reason - he was stingy with his money and pinched pennies where he saw it possible. 

Vernon didn’t know it was bait when he first encountered the rumors, but upon hearing that the river contained gold in its depths, he promptly showed up to its bank with tools at the ready in his greedy hands. 

To his shock, he was greeted to the sight of a massive, glittering serpent. It spoke to him, showing off its sharp fangs as it did so. The snake introduced himself as Voldemort. He was the guardian of Riddle River and he wasn’t pleased. The damage inflicted by the trash entering the river from the factories had damaged it. The plants, fish and all of its other aquatic life had been poisoned by the toxic waste. The only way Vernon could make up for the transgression was cease his mistake and offer the river a drowning - a ritual sacrifice, as was the custom in the ancient past. In those days, terrible droughts used to afflict the area, and the only way relief could be found was through an offering to the river guardian so that he would bless the people with rain and allow water to touch the lands. 

“I have power”, the water serpent hissed, “like nothing you have seen before. I can give the right amount of rain for a beautiful harvest as easily as I can make it pour ceaselessly, and none would ever sleep for the sound of thunder.”

Vernon ignored the demand and the threats, and thought it a hallucination until the spring arrived without an ounce of greenery or rain. It was effecting his business and only then did he take action - find a sacrifice. 

It didn’t matter that Harry had nothing to do with his uncle’s factories. Now that the river guardian was pissed and demanding a life, Harry was suddenly and conveniently Vernon’s relative, a nephew he could offer instead of his son Dudley. It was practically a death sentence. Harry thought he would be able to escape the Dursleys soon but now it appeared he might die a week short of his eighteenth birthday.

Fortunately for Harry, the river guardian was not the only magical creature around. Harry had an ally, a wandering, freed house-elf who saw in Harry the mirror of the suffering he had once endured in a household. The creature called Dobby had gifted Harry gillyweed harvested from the riverbed itself, and Harry consumed the magical plant before falling into the river and to his fate. 

For the first time he could remember, Harry was wearing nice clothes. He liked his clothes though he knew it was out of his uncle fearing and wanting to appease the river serpent more than anything. Everything from the design to the bright colors told him what it was - he was wearing wedding clothes. The water ruined his outfit and weighed him down but Harry continued to swim along the river, trying to find his “groom” before the gillyweed ran out. 

Harry found Voldemort near the riverbed, painstakingly trying to free a fish whose head was trapped in a ring of plastic. The river guardian was in a humanoid form and his fingers were strangely long and appeared unpracticed. 

Though Harry’s hands were currently webbed, he helped a nearby fish struggling from the same fate and by the time he had finished he looked up to see Voldemort’s red eyes looking into his own.

“You again?” Voldemort said in a breathy underwater whisper. At least that’s what Harry thought he said, it was tough to hear. 

Harry found himself seized and squeezed as Voldemort pulled him into a tight embrace and dragged him irresistibly along like a river current.

The destination turned out to a strange castle, which Harry was sure they entered from the river and was inside of it, but the interior of the building contained not water but air. Harry gasped, struggling to breath in the environment in his gillyweed transformed body, and only found relief when he was hugging Voldemort, for there was a veil of water in between the creature’s cloak and its clothes.

“Um, water is great,” Harry mumbled from where his face was practically pressed to Voldemort’s chest. “So can you please give the people of Whinging-Hangleton rain?” Harry was sensitive to the suffering of the townspeople he had left.

“The first thing you say to me is a demand when you haven’t even told me your name, Harry Potter?” The water serpent asked. 

“Hey, you already said my name.” Harry said, “But I didn’t tell you…” 

“Didn’t you?”

“I said a statement first, water is important and life-giving and people need it to - ”

“Water can be life-taking too.”

Harry froze. The memories were flowing back to him. “When I received news of my parents deaths…” Harry said, “I was young, but old enough to understand that I wouldn’t be seeing them again, at least not when I was alive.” 

Voldemort effortlessly created a long and large bubble of water, one Harry could easily be encased in. He did just that, pushing the boy backwards into the container.

“I went to the river and I stepped in, expecting the water to give me what I wanted.” Harry continued speaking with his gillyweed affected body. “I thought a fisherman retrieved me but - ”

“I threw you out,” Voldemort said, “because I don’t like giving humans what they want. Your former neighbors back home won’t be seeing any rain.”


End file.
